Fino all'ultimo Respiro
by Anna J. Logan
Summary: L'Agente molto speciale Anthony DiNozzo viene scelto per una missione difficile dove dovrà giocarsi il tutto per tutto e dove la sua vita sarà messa seriamente in pericolo. Riuscirà Tony a vincere la sua battaglia e portare a termine la missione che gli è stata affidata? ATTENZIONE: NO TIVA, NO TIBBS, NO MOTE. - Può contenere un linguaggio colorito ed esplicito -
1. Chapter 1

**Fino all'ultimo respiro**

Capitolo 1:

 _"Toro scatenato"_

This e La prima volta Che mi cimento in Una fanfiction e non vi nascondo Che Sono molto emozionata, Spero Che il mio racconto vi piaccia. Commentate mi raccomando 😊  
E ora ... Buona Lettura ❤

* * *

La giornata era iniziata come al solito negli uffici dell'NCIS eccetto per un particolare, l'agente molto speciale Anthony DiNozzo non era ancora arrivato e questo aveva fatto sorgere i sospetti più improbabili nella testa dei suoi colleghi Timoty McGee e Ziva David.  
"Strano è in ritardo! Non rientrava oggi dalla vacanza?" mormorò Ziva fissando la scrivania vuota davanti alla sua.  
"Starà perdendo tempo con la nuova cameriera della caffetteria, sai com'è fatto Tony" risponse il collega continuando a tenere lo sguardo sul pc.  
"No McGee, diccelo tu, com'è fatto?".  
"Ahm buongiorno capo!" scattò il più corpulento del gruppo.  
"Stavamo parlando di Tony, non è ancora arrivato" fece notare Ziva impettendosi mentre già si pregustava la strigliata che gli avrebbe dato Gibbs quando si fosse presentato sul posto di lavoro.  
Jethro non sembrava interessato all'argomento e prese posto dietro la sua scrivania con la sua solita aria annoiata, bevve un sorso di caffè e rispose: "Questo lo vedo da solo David".  
Ziva e Tim si scambiarono una sguardo accigliato, poi ripresero le loro attività, ma dopo pochi minuti la donna riprese la parola: "Sta seguendo un caso?" chiese guardando il suo capo.  
Gibbs scosse il capo: "No che io sappia, ora pensi di metterti a lavorare?".

L'acidità nel tono di voce del capo convinse l'agente del Mossad a non fare altre domande e a riprendere il suo frenetico pigiare sulla tastiera.  
"Gibbs? Nel mio ufficio ti devo parlare" la voce del capo dell'NCIS Leon Vance riempì l'ambiente.

Ziva e McGee si scambiarono un'occhiata allarmata, mentre il loro capo, l'agente Gibbs si avviò per le scale salendole due gradini alla volta.

"Cosa c'è Leon?" sospirò Gibbs visivamente seccato, non gli era mai piaciuto avere a che fare col suo superiore e poi quell'ufficio gli riportava alla mente sempre tristi ricordi che non sempre riusciva a ricacciare in fondo al cuore, in quel posto, la presenza di Jenny era ancora molto forte.  
"Siediti" lo invitò Vance.  
"Sto bene così" ribatté l'altro nervosamente.  
Leon Vance rimase alcuni secondi in silenzio in modo da poter ben raccogliere le idee, poi aprì un cassetto della scrivania e tirò fuori un fascicolo che porse al suo subalterno senza aggiungere altro. Gibbs lo aprì e lesse le prime due righe: "Indagine segreta sotto copertura, nome in codice Toro scatenato. Agente sotto copertura: Anthony DiNozzo. Stato attuale: non reperibile". Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Jethro si spostò dal fascicolo a Vance e viceversa: "Che significa?" chiese accigliato.  
"Quello che vedi, ho mandato DiNozzo sotto copertura, ma ne ho perse le tracce alcuni giorni fa" rispose con calma l'altro, una calma che fece montare ancora di più la rabbia di Jethro che sbatté il fascicolo sulla scrivania:

"E' questo che vorrebbe dire? Hai mandato un mio agente sotto copertura senza dirmi nulla e ora l'hai perso?" urlò tutto d'un fiato.  
"DiNozzo è un mio agente ed è uno dei migliori…" ribatté Vance, ma Gibbs lo interruppe: "Lo so benissimo che è uno dei migliori ma è nella mia squadra, non avevi il diritto di mandarlo in missione senza avvisarmi!".  
"Adesso basta!".  
La voce di Vance era così alta da essere udita persino fuori dall'ufficio dove Tim e Ziva si erano riuniti in attesa di risposte; avevano subito intuito che c'era qualcosa che non andava e volevano saperne di più.  
"Ascoltami bene Gibbs, azzuffarci adesso non ci aiuterà a trovare DiNozzo. Lui potrebbe essere in pericolo, dobbiamo trovarlo!" riprese l'uomo a capo dell'NCIS, l'altro non rispose in attesa che continuasse, "Toro Scatenato è una missione top secret che riguarda il coinvolgimento di alcuni pezzi grossi della marina all'interno di un circolo di scommesse su un giro di lotte clandestine. Il compito di DiNozzo era quello di infiltrarsi come lottatore e capire chi era a capo di questo giro".  
"Perché noi? E perché Tony?" chiese Gibbs con una strana calma.  
"Te l'ho già spiegato, la tua è la squadra con gli elementi migliori, certo forse in questo caso sarebbe stato più conveniente mandare la David, ma gli incontri si svolgono solo tra uomini per cui lei non poteva essere presa in considerazione e poi DiNozzo è un ottimo lottatore".

La spiegazione di Vance convinse Gibbs che con un cenno del capo lo invitò a continuare.

"I nostri contatti si sono interrotti due pomeriggi fa, quando si è interrotto il segnale del suo GPS, so che avrebbe dovuto disputare un nuovo incontro, ma non mi ha fatto rapporto e sinceramente sono preoccupato".  
"Preoccupato che la tua preziosa missione vada a rotoli o di avere un altro agente sulla coscienza?".  
La domanda tagliente di Gibbs non ricevette risposta a parte uno sguardo penetrante da parte del suo superiore. Sapeva quanto Gibbs tenesse alla sua squadra, ma lui non era tipo da sottomettersi tanto facilmente e, tantomeno, ad un suo subalterno.  
"Su quel fascicolo troverai tutti i dati relativi all'indagine, prendi con te il resto della tua squadra e tirate fuori DiNozzo da quella base!" ordinò. Jethro non rispose ed uscì dall'ufficio.

Appena fuori dall'ufficio di Vance, Gibbs incontrò i suoi due agenti: "McGee, tracciami tutti i movimenti relativi a questo numero di cellulare, Ziva tu con me".  
Senza fare domande il gruppo si divise.

BASE NAVALE SULU:

"Allora come sta il nostro uomo?" chiese uno dei marine di vedetta addetto alla guardia del prigioniero.  
"Pare non abbia ancora parlato, possiamo fargli di tutto, ma continua ad avere quell'aria strafottente, mi fa una rabbia!" risponde un secondo.  
"Ora ci penso io a farlo parlare" sogghignò il primo a denti stretti.  
La porta stagna si aprì lentamente, l'interno della stanza era poco illuminato, le pareti erano annerite e macchiate da vecchie gocce di sangue, l'odore di ruggine e sudore era insopportabile. In mezzo alla stanza un uomo era legato per le mani al soffitto, il capo chino, i capelli spettinati e madidi di sudore, il respiro corto. Il marine si avvicinò, prese la spranga di ferro che era vicino ai suoi piedi e diede un colpo secco al costato dell'uomo che gemette tossendo gocce di saliva e sangue.  
"Buongiorno agente DiNozzo" sorrise l'aguzzino.  
Tony sollevò appena il capo, tracce di sangue e sudore gli imperlavano il viso: "E' già ora di colazione?" sorrise beffardo mostrando il rivolo di sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca.  
L'altro sorrise di rimando: "Continui ad avere la risposta pronta, eh?" tuonò alzandogli il mento con l'estremità del tubo, "fuori da qui sarai anche un agente, ma qua dentro sei solo un piccolo pezzo di merda che posso schiacciare come voglio! Qui nessuno verrà a cercarti, posso fare di te quello che mi pare!"  
"Un piccolo pezzo di merda che ti ha sbattuto in galera tempo fa e che lo rifarà a breve" rispose Tony lentamente. L'altro non rispose ma gli assestò un nuovo colpo al tronco facendolo oscillare. Tony strinse i denti per evitare di urlare, il dolore era insopportabile, ma doveva resistere. Di sicuro Gibbs sarebbe venuto a salvarlo o almeno lo sperava.

"Sei stato fortunato, eh? Finire proprio nella mia squadra… avresti potuto fregarci tutti ed invece sono io che ho fregato te!" riprese l'uomo sedendosi su una pila di casse di legno. "Allora, dov'è il marine che hai fatto scappare?".  
"Dove non lo troverai mai" sussurrò in una smorfia di dolore, "e con lui non troverai mai le prove di quello che sta succedendo in questa base. Presto il marine Korghin porterà le prove al capo dell'NCIS e voi finirete tutti di nuovo in galera!" concluse tossendo nuovamente.  
"Tu maledetto figlio di puttana!". L'uomo esplose in tutta la sua rabbia, prese la spranga iniziando a colpire alla cieca il corpo di Tony che gemeva sotto i colpi, il viso, la testa, il ventre non c'era un punto del suo corpo che non venisse percosso con forza. Alcuni schizzi di sangue bagnarono il pavimento ai piedi dell'agente dell'NCIS, ma il suo aguzzino ormai cieco di rabbia non sembrava accennare a fermarsi.  
"Ehi, che cavolo fai? Così lo ammazzi sul serio!" intervenne il marine di guardia.  
Quando lasciò andare a terra a spranga ormai ricoperta di sangue, Anthony era già di nuovo privo di sensi.

Stando al fascicolo del direttore Vance, nella base di Sulu solo 2 persone erano a conoscenza che Tony fosse un infiltrato: il tenente Gilliam e il sottotenente Carter.

"Da dove incominciamo Gibbs?" chiese Ziva mentre percorrevano insieme il parcheggio della base militare.  
"Da lui" indicò Gibbs un uomo sulla mezza età vestito in divisa. "Tenente Gilliam? NCIS, io sono l'agente speciale Gibbs e lei e l'agente David, abbiamo bisogno di farle qualche domanda".  
L'uomo visibilmente sorpreso dalla loro presenza non rispose ma gli indicò di seguirlo con un cenno della mano. Oltrepassarono la zona adibita a dormitorio e raggiunsero l'ufficio dell'uomo. Una volta dentro, quest'ultimo prese posto sulla sua poltrona in pelle, mentre gli agenti dell'NCIS si sedettero dall'altra parte della scrivania.  
"Immagino siate qui per il vostro agente" sospirò l'uomo portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
"Cosa può dirci dell'agente DiNozzo?" chiese Gibbs impassibile.  
"Abbiamo avuto l'agente DiNozzo nostro ospite per una settimana, è un agente in gamba, molto preparato. Qui si è fatto subito notare per le sue doti militari e di lotta a mani nude, una cosa fondamentale vista la sua missione…" rispose l'uomo prendendo un sigaro dalla scatola.  
"E….?" chiese Gibbs invogliandolo a continuare il suo racconto.  
"E nulla, i talentuosi o le teste calde una bella notte spariscono e ritornano solo sotto forma di cadaveri, per questo abbiamo chiesto all'NCIS di indagare. Noi non siamo riusciti a venirne a capo, ogni volta che scompare un marine è come se venisse inghiottito nel nulla…".

"Cosa intende dire?" chiese Ziva.  
"Quello che ho detto! Sparisce ogni segno del suo passaggio: registro, cartelle cliniche, è come se non fosse mai esistito" rispose il tenente aspirando del fumo.  
"E non le sembra strano?" intervenne Gibbs, ma l'uomo si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Quanti marine sono spariti in questo modo?" domandò Ziva.  
"Compreso il vostro agente? Sono tre marine nell'ultimo mese".  
"Ma com'è possibile che nessuno ne rivendichi la scomparsa?" scattò la donna del Mossad.  
"Non scelgono marine a caso, scelgono persone che non hanno legami, persone che non hanno famigliari, amici o parenti" sospirò l'uomo, "nella scheda del vostro agente era indicato che era orfano e solo al mondo, una vittima ideale, perché in caso di scomparsa nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo, mentre la marina, dopo un primo accenno di ricerca, avrebbe archiviato il tutto come diserzione e tanti saluti".

"Assurdo!" si lasciò scappare la donna guardando Gibbs.  
"Sa dirmi se Tony aveva legato con qualcuno dentro la base?" chiese Jethro.  
L'uomo ci pensò su, poi un'idea gli balenò negli occhi: "Ma certo! Una recluta: Jamie Steward".  
"E dove possiamo trovarlo?" chiese Ziva.  
L'altro scosse il capo: "E' sparito con l'agente DiNozzo, sono stati portati via in due quella notte". 

"Capo ho rintracciato gli spostamenti del cellulare di Tony" esortò l'agente McGee vedendoli ritornare.  
"Eh?" chiese Gibbs avvicinandosi alla scrivania dell'uomo.  
"Pare che l'ultima volta che il cellulare di Tony ha agganciato una cella telefonica si trovasse ad est in una vecchia zona residenziale, il che mi sembra strano perché li ormai non ci sono altro che vecchi ruderi e fabbriche abbandonate" rispose stringendo gli occhi.  
"Ti sbagli McGee, è il posto ideale per fare delle lotte clandestine!" convenne Gibbs, "andiamo a dare un'occhiata".

"Gibbs, dobbiamo parlare!" irruppe Abby col viso contratto e pallido.  
"Non ora Abby" rispose l'uomo prendendo le chiavi della macchina.  
"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" saltellò l'esperta forense correndogli dietro.  
"Che c'è Abby?".

Il tono di voce dell'uomo ferì la sensibilità della ragazza, ma lei sapeva di meritarselo. Aveva tenuto nascoste delle informazioni all'unico uomo di cui si fosse mai fidata, aveva tradito la sua fiducia e forse aveva commesso un errore che poteva essere costato la vita a Tony. Gli occhi verdi di Abby si riempirono di lacrime: "Mi spiace Gibbs, io…" si fermò, il pensiero che forse Tony era in pericolo o addirittura morto la tormentava.  
L'uomo guardò la ragazza in un modo con cui di solito non guardava nessuno, le sorrise dolcemente e dopo averle sfiorato la guancia con un bacio: "Lo so Abby, lo so" le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
"McGee, Ziva, andiamo!" concluse andando verso gli ascensori.

* * *

Grazie per aver letto la mia storia, spero vi sia piaciuta.  
Se vi va, lasciate pure un commento, sarò felice di leggerlo :)  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Fino all'ultimo respiro_

Capitolo 2:

Infiltrato"

Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento in una fanfiction e non vi nascondo che sono molto emozionata, spero che il mio racconto vi piaccia. Commentate mi raccomando 😊  
E ora…Buona Lettura ❤

La temperatura all'interno della stanza si era fatta rovente, segno che il sole era ormai ben alto in cielo. Tony deglutì a vuoto saliva e sangue che gli provocarono nausea. Era frastornato dalle continue percosse al punto da essere diventato insensibile al dolore. La testa gli pulsava, vedeva le gocce di sangue aumentare ai suoi piedi, segno che continuava a perderne dai tagli che aveva al sopracciglio, sulla fronte e sul viso. Era esausto, ma non poteva mollare, doveva fare giustizia e, per farlo, doveva portare a termine la sua missione. La missione…ma quando era iniziato tutto quel calvario? Vagamente la mente gli si annebbiò e il pensiero tornò indietro di diversi giorni quando, alla vigilia delle sue vacanze, fu convocato nell'ufficio del direttore Vance.  
"Mi voleva vedere, Direttore?" chiese Tony affacciandosi all porta dell'ufficio del capo dell'NCIS.

"Voleva vedermi, Direttore?" Chiese Tony affacciandosi tutto porta dell'ufficio del capo dell'NCIS.

"Sì, agente DiNozzo, prego si accomodi" lo invitò Vance.

"Sì, agente DiNozzo, prego si Accomodi" lo Invito Vance.

Tony prese posto al tavolo delle runioni situato di fronte alla scrivania del direttore. Si assicurò che la cravatta e la giacca fossero impeccabilmente in ordine, posò le mani sul tavolo intrecciando le lunghe dita e attese che Leon Vance prendesse la Prese posto al tavolo delle runioni situato di fronte alla Scrivania del Direttore. Si assicurò Che la cravatta e la giacca fossero impeccabilmente in ordine, Poso le mani sul tavolo intrecciando le dita lunghe e Attese Che Leon Vance prendesse la Parola.

"Agente DiNozzo, sono spiacente di comunicarle che le sue vacanze sono state revocate" iniziò Vance prendendo posto di fronte a lui. Il giovane agente dell'NCIS sbuffò sorpreso:

"Prego?" chiese con un sorriso.

Vance si sporse verso di lui: "Ho una missione da affidarle e posso chiederlo solo a lei, agente DiNozzo".  
Anthony non rispose, ma il suo corpo s'irrigidì in attesa che continuasse a parlare.

"Ci è giunta voce che alcune matricole sono sparite da diverse basi militari senza lasciare la benché minima traccia…".

"Si tratta di disertori, signore?" lo interruppe Tony.

"Magari lo fossero DiNozzo, il caso sarebbe di sicuro più facile" si lasciò sfuggire Vance con un sospiro, "non ne abbiamo le prove, ma pare che tra alcuni personaggi di alto rango ci sia qualcuno che organizza degli incontri clandestini tra i marines, parlo d'incontri all'ultimo sangue…".

"Ah, come in Fight Club!" esortò Tony col suo impeccabile sorriso ma vedendo che il direttore non reagiva continuò, "non lo conosce? Brad Pitt? Edward Norton? E' un cult mi sembra impossibile che lei non…" si bloccò guardando il suo superiore, "Scusi, come non detto" si schiarì la voce, "continui" concluse con un cenno della mano.

"Il tuo compito è quello di infiltrarti in una di queste basi e far in modo di partecipare a questi incontri, se è vero quello che ci hanno detto, il giro di denaro sporco che coinvolge questi pezzi grossi della marina è di proporzioni mai viste. All'interno della base ti verrà dato un supporto, potrai fidarti solo di due persone: il tenente Gilliam e il sottotenente Carter. Devi trovare le prove, filma, indaga…tu stesso diventerai la prova vivente che questo marciume esiste davvero" concluse Vance serio in viso.  
"Signore, posso fare una domanda?" chiese Tony tamburellando con le dita sul tavolo.

"Certo".

"Quanto c'è di vero in questa storia? Qual è la fonte?" chiese prudente.

"La nostra fonte sono due cadaveri ripescati nella baia con evidenti segni di lotta e violenza su tutto il corpo e poi c'è un marine all'interno della base Sulu, si tratta di un giovane cadetto che è riuscito a registrare questo messaggio sulla segreteria telefonica del centralino dell'NCIS", rispose l'uomo posando un mini registratore sul tavolo. Vance schiacciò il tasto play e una voce molto roca prese a parlare: "Questa è un'emergenza! Non è uno scherzo dovete credermi! Qui a Sulu succede qualcosa di grave, la gente sparisce e poi muore. Ho notato che succede in concomitanza con l'arrivo di alcuni pezzi grossi…dovete fare in fretta, se mi trovano ammazzeranno anche me!".  
Tony fissò il registratore accigliato.

"Questa è la registrazione finale dopo essere passata dalle abili mani della signorina Sciuto che ha isolato tutti i suoni" spiegò Vance.

"Quindi Abby lo sa?" chiese Tony, "e chi altri?".

"Solo quelli che ti ho nominato prima e noi".

"E Gibbs?".

"Solo…noi, DiNozzo! Se la cosa dovesse trapelare c'è il pericolo che salti la tua copertura" spiegò Vance a pochi centimetri dal viso del giovane che lo guardava intensamente. Quegli occhi color smeraldo sembravano volessero parlare per lui.

"Vai da Abby, ti fornirà le tue nuove credenziali e un nuovo dispositivo GPS per potermi contattare direttamente. E' tutto!" concluse alzandosi diretto alla porta del suo ufficio ed aprendola. Tony aveva afferrato il messaggio e senza aggiungere altro, fece un leggero cenno col capo al superiore e lasciò l'ufficio diretto al laboratorio di Abby Sciuto.

* * *

La musica bombardante di cui Abby andava pazza si sentiva dall'ascensore. Appena si aprirono le porte, Anthony ne fu letteralmente investito ed istintivamente increspò le labbra in un sorriso. Arrivato sulla soglia del laboratorio, rimase un secondo ad ammirare l'abbigliamento dell'esperta analista forense della squadra: oggi indossava una gonna a pieghe con fantasia scozzese che le arrivava a metà coscia, una canottiera nera con maniche retate ed il suo immancabile collare da pittbull inferocito. Aveva raccolto i capelli in due vaporose code che svolazzavano allegre ad ogni suo movimento.

"Abby?" la chiamò.

La ragazza si voltò accogliendolo con un grande sorriso: "Ti stavo aspettando Tony, il direttore Vance mi ha detto tutto" disse spostandosi nell'altra stanza seguita dal collega, prese dei documenti falsi da un cassetto: "ecco a te, ora sei Anthony La Rouce, sei orfano, single e senza amici, insomma uno sfigato cronico aggiungerei" concluse allegra continuando a camminare avanti e indietro nel suo laboratorio.

"La tua vera identità è in una botte di ferro, nessun hacker esperto potrebbe risalire a te, nemmeno il nostro McGee" lo rassicurò continuando a sfuggirgli, "Gibbs lo sa? No che non lo sa, ovvio! Vance ha detto che è una cosa top secret per cui dovrò evitare gli altri fino al tuo arrivo…".

"Abby?".

"Cioè non è che posso sfuggire a uno come Gibbs, giusto? Però cercherò di farlo…".

"Abby?!".

"Tanto ti tornerai presto, giusto?".

"Insomma, Abby!" la bloccò lui per le spalle. La ragazza finalmente smise di parlare per guardarlo in viso e, come aveva temuto dal primo momento in cui Tony aveva messo piede lì, le lacrime iniziarono a salirle agli occhi.

"Abby?" la chiamò con tono gentile.

"Oh Tony!" scoppiò la ragazza abbracciandolo con forza, "tornerai vero? Dimmi che tornerai, ti prego!" gli sussurrò con voce colma d'ansia.

"Che domande!" sbuffò lui spavaldo, "Sono l'agente molto speciale Anthony DiNozzo e noi DiNozzo siamo i migliori in quello che facciamo!" poi il tono di voce si fece più posato e dolce, "non ti preoccupare Abby, non ho alcuna intenzione di morire, non ancora", concluse stringendola forte a se.

* * *

Un colpo di tosse e l'agente speciale Anthony DiNozzo si ritrovò di nuovo nel presente, la gola gli bruciava, sentiva le forze abbandonarlo ed il caldo era sempre più insopportabile. Respirare gli costava, segno che con molta probabilità aveva qualche costola rotta, un altro colpo di tosse e dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non urlare.  
"Jamie…" sussurrò con un filo di voce e la sua mente tornò di nuovo indietro nel tempo a qualche giorno prima quando era ancora un semplice infiltrato. Insieme ad altri cadetti si era riunito nel cortile del campo base, sapeva per certo che i nuovi arrivati venivano sotto posti a una specie di test per verificare le loro qualità e che tra i marine più anziani venivano organizzate vere e proprie azioni punitive per verificare di persona il valore delle reclute.

"Ehi, sei nuovo? Io sono Jamie, Jamie Stewart". Il ragazzo che l'aveva avvicinato non aveva un'aria minacciosa, anzi. Aveva una faccia pulita, un fisico asciutto e due occhi azzurro cielo. Gli aveva teso la mano in segno di saluto e aveva deciso di stringerla con forza. Non sapeva se fosse lui il ragazzo che aveva lasciato il messaggio nella segreteria dell'NCIS, né tantomeno se poteva fidarsi di lui, ma doveva giocare e mettersi in gioco o non sarebbe andato avanti nell'indagine.

"Sì, sono arrivato ieri, mi chiamo Anthony La Rouce, ma puoi chiamarmi Tony" sorrise con moderazione.

"Wow che stretta portentosa!" esclamò il giovane lasciando la presa, "ma non sei un po' troppo vecchio per arruolarti?" gli chiese con una smorfia. Tony lo fissò perplesso e se non fosse stato certo di mandar a monte l'intera copertura, gliene avrebbe staccate quattro, gli avrebbe fatto vedere lui chi era il vecchio, ma doveva cercare di mantenere la giusta calma, così sorrise sornione: "La vocazione non ha età, marine! Quando si ha a cuore il bene della propria nazione, poco importa se hai diciotto, ventidue o trent'anni, conta quello che hai… qui" rispose indicandosi la tempia, "e qui!" concluse indicandosi il petto dalla parte del cuore.

"Hai ragione, mi piace!" si complimentò Jamie annuendo più volte.

* * *

Fine del secondo capitolo, spero vi sia piaciuto.  
Lasciate un commento se vi fa piacere.  
Alla prossima :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

"Una doccia movimentata"

"Ehi Jamie, chi è il tuo nuovo amico?" chiese un nuovo marine andandogli incontro, aveva un atteggiamento da bullo e dava tutta l'impressione di essere il leader del sostenuto gruppo di persone alle sue spalle. Il giovane marine dagli occhi di ghiaccio stava per rispondere, ma Tony lo precedette: "Problemi amico?" chiese cauto. L'altro rise guardando verso i suoi sottoposti: "Dipende… sei nuovo di qui vero? Non ti ho mai visto".  
"Sono arrivato alcuni giorni fa".  
"Ehi, dev'essere il tizio di cui parlavano in palestra" si aggiunse una quarta voce alle spalle del leader.  
"Chi? Quello che dicono abbia steso Munch con due pugni?" ribatté un altro.  
"Erano tre, ma non so se parliamo della stessa persona" intervenne Tony con la sua solita aria spavalda. Il gruppo si scambiò una breve occhiata, ma quello che attirò maggiormente l'attenzione di Tony fu il comportamento di Jamie che, da quando li aveva visti arrivare, non aveva smesso un solo istante di tremane.  
"Complimenti, Munch è un duro, sei forte bello!" sorrise il leader.  
Tony ricambiò il sorriso con aria di sfida, ma non aggiunse nulla.  
"Ci si vede" salutò rivolto a Tony, poi spostò lo sguardo su Jamie: "Con te ci vediamo più tardi!" sorrise dandogli uno schiaffetto sul viso ed allontanandosi.  
Jamie sembrava sollevato dal fatto che il gruppo si fosse allontanato da loro, ma non disse nulla a riguardo, cercò la prima scusa possibile per allontanarsi da Tony che non obiettò lasciandolo solo.

Passarono alcune ore prima che Tony lo incontrasse di nuovo e quando accadde si rese subito conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava, il giovane era scosso, uno zigomo gonfio ed un labbro spaccato. Era entrato silenziosamente nella stanza e si era lasciato cadere sulla branda, sfinito.  
"Ehi! A quanto pare siamo compagni di camera" attaccò bottone Tony, "cos'hai fatto alla faccia?" gli chiese notando il volto deturpato.  
"Non è nulla, sono solo caduto" si affrettò l'altro, "ora scusami, ma sono a pezzi, vorrei solo dormire un po', domani abbiamo la sveglia all'alba" concluse voltandosi e dandogli le spalle.  
"Come vuoi, io vado a farmi una doccia" avvisò Anthony prendendo l'occorrente.

La zona delle docce era dall'altra parte di un lungo corridoio, lo scroscio dell'acqua si udiva già dalla sua metà insieme al vociare di persone intente a lavarsi. Entrò senza il minimo cenno di saluto, si tolse la t-shirt, i pantaloncini e l'intimo, prese il suo bagnoschiuma dalla sacca e si mise sotto il getto d'acqua tiepida. La schiuma aromatizzata gli dava sollievo e gli permetteva di concentrarsi sulle varie teorie: "Cos'era successo a Jamie?". Era evidente che qualcuno gli aveva usato violenza e, con molta probabilità, si trattava del gruppetto incontrato nel pomeriggio, ma perché non parlargliene? Li temeva a tal punto? Tony sospirò passando la testa sotto l'acqua e lasciando che essa schizzasse via con forza sulle pareti del box. Per infiltrarsi aveva dovuto sottoporsi ad un allenamento molto intensivo ed ora i suoi muscoli erano asciutti e ben tonificati. Si passò una mano sui bicipiti: "Però!" pensò tra sè e sè divertito, "chissà cosa avrebbero pensato McGee e Ziva vedendolo" sorrise all'idea.

Il vociare era terminato: brutto segno.  
Uscì da sotto la doccia, prese un asciugamano e se lo assicurò alla vita mentre il resto del corpo era imperlato da mille goccioline d'acqua che ne risaltavano la muscolatura.  
Si guardò intorno e con una mano si spostò i capelli dietro la nuca, lasciando che l'acqua gli sgocciolasse sulla schiena larga. Questione di secondi e la zona docce si popolò di cinque marine in pantaloncini e canottiera, erano gli stessi del pomeriggio capitanati dal tizio che tanto incuteva timore a Jamie.  
"Siete qui per farvi la doccia tutti insieme?" sorrise Tony guardandoli con attenzione, il tono della sua voce era scherzoso, ma il suo corpo era rigido e pronto all'azione.  
"Divertente, chi sei tu?" chiese colui che DiNozzo aveva ormai identificato come il leader.  
"E voi? Chi siete?" ribatté senza tanti giri di parole. L'altro sbuffò in un sorriso sommesso, "ho visto il trattamento di riguardo che avete fatto a Stewart, siete stati davvero carini e ora che si fa? Riserverete lo stesso trattamento a me?" li sfidò mantenendo lo sguardo fermo nei loro occhi.  
"Te l'ha detto lui?".  
"Non era necessario che parlasse, il suo viso tumefatto parlava da solo!" ribatté l'agente dell'NCIS incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo e umido.  
"Sei un tipo sveglio La Rouce, mi piaci!" si complimentò il leader.  
"Non sei il mio tipo" sorrise Tony con fare innocente. 

Qualcosa lo afferrò alle spalle bloccandogli i movimenti: "ce n'erano altri due?" pensò in un attimo di lucidità. La sua priorità era liberarsi alla svelta dalla presa per non soccombere. Con una testata colpì l'uomo alle sue spalle che si accasciò, ma un secondo ancora gli immobilizzava parte del corpo, mentre un terzo ed un quarto si scagliarono su di lui frontalmente. Allontanò uno dei due aggressori assestandogli una pedata in pieno stomaco e facendolo volare oltre i suoi compagni.  
"Cosa state combinando? Lui è solo e voi siete cinque, fatevi sotto!" ordinò il leader ringhiando.  
L'asciugamano che teneva saldo in vita si allentò leggermente e l'istinto portò l'agente dell'NCIS a piegarsi in avanti, in contemporanea assestò una gomitata al fianco della seconda persona che era alle sue spalle, non poté evitare un pugno in pieno volto così forte da fargli girare la testa, strinse i denti, ma venne nuovamente bloccato agli arti superiori e rimase in balia del suo avversario che prese a colpirlo con forza al volto e al ventre. Sentì la bocca riempirsi di sangue, doveva fare qualcosa o la sua missione sarebbe terminata in quel momento. Cercò di contrarre quanto più gli era possibile i muscoli addominali in modo da limitarne i danni, pestò il piede dell'uomo alle sue spalle che lasciò la presa e si abbassò in avanti giusto in tempo per far sì che l'uomo davanti a lui lo mancasse, colpendo invece il proprio compagno, poi stese il terzo alle sue spalle con un colpo ben assestato al volto, recuperò l'asciugano e lo usò come una frusta contro il quarto che fu colpito sugli occhi, barcollò all'indietro quel tanto che bastava per far sì che Tony potesse assestargli diversi colpi al tronco ed un gancio perfetto al volto.  
"Basta così!" annunciò il leader accennando un applauso.  
Tony si fermò guardandolo con ferocia, ora era davvero fuori di sè, ansimava per la tensione e lo sforzo fisico, ora quello che gli imperlava il corpo non era più solo l'acqua della doccia, ma anche sudore che goccia dopo goccia gli colava sul petto ampio e sull'addome.  
"Sei stato bravo, hai superato la prova!" continuò il leader. Sono Jerald Korghin, benvenuto del gruppo!" si presentò porgendogli la mano. Tony lo fissò perplesso: "Avete uno strano modo di dare il benvenuto alla gente qui" rispose sistemandosi nuovamente l'asciugamano intorno alla vita.  
"Era necessario per entrare nel santuario".  
"Di cosa parli?" chiese Tony restando comunque vigile.  
"Hai talento La Rouce, se vuoi farò di te un uomo ricco, mi farò di nuovo vivo io" concluse avviandosi.  
"Ehi!" lo richiamò Tony, "questi sono tuoi, portateli via" concluse indicando i soldati ai suoi piedi.  
Korghin sorrise: "In piedi smidollati!" urlò e pian piano gli altri si rimisero goffamente in piedi seguendo il capo fuori dalla struttura.  
Anthony era esausto, si passò una mano sulla mascella dolorante: "Ci sono andati pesanti" pensò massaggiandola, si guardò le mani sporche del sangue degli altri marine, "dovrò rifarmi la doccia" sbuffò riaprendo il rubinetto dell'acqua calda.

_

 _ **Grazie a coloro che leggeranno la mia storia e vorranno lasciare un commento.  
Un grazie particolare poi va alle due persone senza cui non avrei mai provato a scrivere questa storia:**_

 _ **Ale e Lucy, grazie ragazze, vi voglio bene.**_


End file.
